Talk:Shamino
According to this article "Some fan-made patches available for download have restored the original plotline and dialogue using code found in some of the game's files." as far as I know, there is currently no fan made patch at all that has ever restored the original plot. It would however be fantastic if such a patch existed though. There was the U7: Blackrock project that attempted to try this but was abandoned in 2008, and was never finished. -- Jaesun 09:33, August 2 2010 : AFAIK no so patch or mod exists either - there have been a couple of attempts, but none of them were ever completed. It would certainly be neat if such a mod to Serpent Isle was done, but no such thing exist as of now from what I know --Sergorn 15:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :This information was added by a user only identified as "70.176.65.56" over at Wikipedia, in February 2006. Even there it was flagged as missing a source, and when the article was merged and trimmed, this info was only left in this wiki. So, if nobody has a source, I think we could safely delete that part.--Sega381 16:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The Tale of Shamino and the Spirits: A Parable of Spirituality Do we really have to include this? This sections are VERY long, longer than the rest of the article, and I'm not sure we should include it. It doesn't add much, and really breaks the article. Sure, we include lorequotes here and there, but this is like including the whole manual. Anyone agains removing these sections from this article and from the other companions?--Sega381 20:03, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : They are long, but they're also nice stories, so it'd be a shame to see them lost. Maybe include the first paragraph or two, and then with a link to the remainder of the story in a separate article. Dungy 21:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::They are nice stories, but I'd rather have a sentence or two paraphrasing the story, that the whole story. We MAY want to have an article with all these parables, and if so, the paraphrase could have a link to that article. But are we sure we want that? We have not been including whole transcripts, in-game books, or substancial parts of manual (except for LoreQuotes, which are always small), in this wiki, as far as I know. Anyway, at least that is a way to start, we can always delete that article if we decide to later.--Sega381 21:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Tough to say. I think in the cases of books, well, they are all still available in the form of the Ultima Collection, and all the other manuals are available from other sources, which we do link to. In the case of these stories, the original website hosting them is long since gone, and I guess I kind of see the wiki as a means of saving and sharing material that has been lost to the sands of time. I realize from the strictest wiki sense they probably don't belong her though, but it'd kill me to erase them. Dungy 21:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm, that's a good point. I actually had no idea where these stories came from, I though they were from the U9 manual or something like that. In that case, I think we can save them. Though I would take them out of the Companion's articles. I'm not sure if one article with all these stories would be preferable to a separate article for each story. In any case, it would be nice to add the reference to where they were taken from.--Sega381 22:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::These stories first appeared in the Ultima IX website - which means they are no longer online there since well... close to a decade. I do feel they have their place here, because to me we should archive official content from sources that are no longer available online (such as these stories, and all the UO2 and Ultima X backstories). Admitedly these are also available as part of the Ultima IX Clue Book - but AFAIK there is no available version online of it either. However I would agree that i'd be better to have them on their separate pages for they tend to clutter the companion pages --Sergorn 08:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::OK, I moved out the tale to its own page, and once I finish moving all of the tales, I'm going to create a template for moving between them. Any comments or suggestions? Dungy 15:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You're doing a good job on it, no suggestions for now...--Sega381 00:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC)